Lack Of Decorum
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: A mistake bloomed into something more, but a sudden change could make what they had crumble into dust, will they be able to stay together? Or will they break a part? MPREG. Threesome relationship. Sheamus/Wade/Antonio.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story was, what I figure, an agreed Request from Wolfgirl2013, and myself, of course. It shouldn't be that long, but not too short, and don't worry - this will not interfere with my future plans of ending some of my stories - in fact it will probably help :)**

**Summary: **It started as a mistake, a mistake that bloomed into some sort of relationship between three men, two of whom have a hard time admitting their feeling for each other as their pride gets in the way. However, something happens, something that will change the three of them completely. The question is; will it be for the better? Or will what little they had crumble into dust? Will they be able to stand together, or will what people say really change how they feel?

**Warnings: Rated T/M. Slash. Sheamus/Wade/Antonio. Threesome relationship. Hurt/Comfort. MPREG! Struggle with relationship/uneasiness etc...Bisexual/homosexual bashing in later chapters. Some strong content. Different languages. Slow starter/story. Possible smut. MxMxM.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone; other than the plot to this story. **

**Lack Of Decorum…Chapter 1: One & Two Make A Cute Couple – Add One More…**

The first time it happened was by mistake, they had been drunk, so drunk they couldn't even remember their own names, and yet they all remembered that night; legs joined together, arms tangled around one another and throbbing erections being taken care of as they fought for pride and dominance – the covers of the bed they had stumbled into that night did little to conceal what they were doing. The noise they made while tasting alcohol on their breath as they kissed sloppily had more than a few complaints, careless bite marks being left on their skin; a clear give away about what they had done – even more so than waking up the next morning in a twisted mess of arms and legs…

That, of course, was the first time…

The second, third, fourth and how many other times they had found themselves joined in bed – a mess of three different breaths coming as one – within the short spam of a couple of months of that drunken night, had been their own fault. It was a loop that didn't seem to end, the two would always end up with the one, whether it took them a day or two worth of travel – their weekends were full of nothing but kisses, sex and finally (on the fifth night) a whispered _"I love you," _from them all.

Since then a relationship had started, or at least a bit of one, it was all still a work in progress; none of them had done this type of thing before, and two of the three had never slept with a man either, which made it more weird and awkward at first, both too full of pride to hold hands or share a moment outside of their "meeting-house" in Tampa Florida.

It was funny how Sheamus and Wade acted as if they didn't give a damn about the other while being in the Public eye; their own pride and manliness getting in their way.

Antonio Cesaro, however, was very much different when it came to showing affection.

Determined to prove that Wade Barrett, BNB, belonged to him and made his own gestures of such in his own way. Grasping Wade's shoulder or putting his arm around his waist; making Wade shuffle awkwardly for the first few times it happened – not knowing how to treat the small gestures of affection with another man.

Once they were in the safety of Wade's home, however – they'd be lucky if they could get their hands off of each other as they battled for dominance. Still trying to prove who was better even in the bed room, unfortunately (not really) the younger of the two always lost in the battle, or perhaps he didn't, as Sheamus and their Swedish born lover were the only two men to give Wade the pleasure, need and want Wade desired.

Yes. They were an odd couple who were still trying to figure out what they were to each other, and they hide it well. Antonio had no problem with admitting he cared deeply for his British, and yes, even his Irish lover – the other two – manly men by all means – still couldn't come out and say they loved each other outside of the bedroom...

That was, of course, until one night everything chanced within a single moment, and thus making the three closer than ever as they dealt with what was to come from the sudden change…

It was like any other night, or more like weekend, Sheamus, Wade and Antonio were all in the former leader of Nexus' bed, sweat tracing across their whole forms as they panted; the aftermath of sex still lingering in the air. The light by the bed side table was still on as Sheamus turned around and pulled the younger male to him, watching as Antonio shuffled closer as well, kissing Wade's forehead softly as Wade made to growl but it came out as a purring sound instead.

"Are you alright, fella?" Sheamus asked with concern running through his bright, blue eyes. He glanced at Antonio as Wade did nothing to respond, they shared a worried look.

Over the past week or so, Wade had done nothing but complain about being ill, the large amount of messages through week as Antonio and Sheamus traveled across the country – pleas of them to come home early instead of simply at the weekends were almost heart-wrenching for them – but Sheamus would never admit it - were proof enough that something was wrong.

"Wade?" Antonio looked at his dark-haired lover, who was currently hiding his face away in the crook of his neck. "Wade." He said more sternly as he slipped his hand under Wade's chin, trying to force his head up – but it was no good.

However it didn't take long before Wade shot up in bed, pinching his nose, his eyes tightly closed and face riddled with disgust.

"You two bloody stink!" Wade snapped as a sudden feeling of nausea over came him, not for the first time this week.

Both Antonio and Sheamus sniffed themselves; they had both taken a shower before coming home to Wade, and normally the Brit didn't have a problem with how they smelled after knocking a round off together - sometimes they would all be more than happy to take a long, hot, steamy shower afterwards.

Within one quick motion, the blankets were kicked off and Wade crawled over Antonio before dashing towards the toilet, the door slamming shut behind him, yet it did nothing to block the sounds of the former bare knuckled fighter emptying his stomach for the second time since they had all been in the house together.

It didn't take Sheamus and Antonio long to put on their boxers before going by the bathroom. After getting no answer from knocking, they slowly opened the door and peeked through the small crack, Sheamus glancing over Antonio's shoulder as they saw Wade on his knees, hands on the rim of the toilet as he wiped his mouth with tissue before flushing the loo.

His green were slightly blood-shot, face flushed as he turn and sat on the cold hard floor, not being able to look his lovers in their eyes as they moved inside.

"Wade, you need to see a doctor - "

"No I don't!" Wade snapped. "I'm fine!" A sneer blossomed across his face as he glared at Antonio who sighed heavily.

He knew why Wade didn't want to go to the doctors, a couple of weeks ago Vince had been in touch, talking about a come back for Bad News Barrett as his rehabilitation for his shoulder was coming to an end, or if you asked Wade, it had been finished for quite sometime, and he didn't want to have something else be wrong with him - he had, had enough time off- he wanted to get back into the ring and wrestle again; he wanted it, Sheamus and Antonio wanted Wade to be on the road with them, and the fans wanted Wade back too.

"It's not normal for someone to throw up on a daily basis, have smells that normally don't bother them suddenly bother them!" Sheamus was stern, but his eyes held nothing but concern.

Wade got up, drinking some tap water before spitting it into the sink, looking at the others through the mirror. "Fine...I'll go to the doctors tomorrow..."

"Good. I shall come along - " Antonio was cut off again by Wade as he looked over his shoulder and called back to them as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Don't bother, you two have work tomorrow..." Wade's tone was low and bitter as he left, still not caring that he was naked as he crawled under the covers of his bed. Instead of staying in the middle where he liked it, Wade shuffled over to the one side, his back facing the other two as they entered from the bathroom.

"Perhaps we should leave?" Antonio suggested, knowing how Wade could get when he was mad.

Sheamus looked at Wade, seeing his bare back and tense shoulders, he sighed. "I'll call Randy, I'm sure he could use the company with Roman out for a while..."

Antonio agreed, grabbing their clothes before moving towards the bed. "I will see you next weekend; Jag älskar dig..."

No response.

Antonio left the room without saying another word.

Coming to a halt outside of Wade's bedroom, Antonio watched as Sheamus got off the phone, he walked to the door, stopping abruptly, it was as though he wanted to say something but couldn't, instead he simply pulled the door too and grabbed his clothes.

"Randy said we can meet up with him in the hotel - it'll be a nights drive though..." Normally they would have stay with Wade, sleep through the night with the warmth of the Brit between them and start out early in the morning to get to Raw; but they knew Wade...He didn't like being seen as weak, and got extremely snappy to prove he wasn't. It was best to leave him, give him sometime to cool off...

And so, after getting dressed, they left Wade in his house, in bed and alone - like they did almost every Sunday...

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. Cheers for reading and special thanks to Wolfgirl2013 for the ideas etc. Sorry about all the mistakes! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews/faves/ followers. C: **

Lack Of Decorum...Chapter 2: Three Become More...

"So you two just left him?" Randy Orton asked as he looked between Sheamus and Antonio as they sat around a table in the middle of a dinning hall that was found within the hotel they were currently staying at, other WWE superstar's were gathered around different tables, a light buzz of chatter forming around the hall. "Don't you think that would have pissed him off more?"

"We didn't think that far ahead..." Antonio replied with a sigh. He loved his job, but he also couldn't wait for the week to be over with and then go back to Wade, all he could hope for was that the Brit was okay and listened to them when they had asked him to go to the doctor's.

Sheamus simply scoffed as he slurped up his smoothie, glancing around the hall, not even bothering to speak. Randy was the only one who knew that the three of them were together, it had been by accident, of course; a miss call from Wade and a Viper banging down his door the next - barging his way into the living room and catching them all in a very...well, comprising position.

Shaking his head as the other two talked carelessly about what was wrong with Wade, Sheamus checked his phone, frowning deeply as he didn't see any sort of message for him from former leader of Nexus.

Leaning back against the chair, Sheamus ran a hand through his hair; maybe they shouldn't have left Wade...

* * *

><p>Time seemed to be on a go-slow as Wade huffed out a deep breath as he took yet another glance around the waiting room he had been crammed into as he waited for his doctor, watching as other people around him, even though there was only a few, sneered at him or some whispered to the other, and some even blushed and fidgeted awkwardly - one thing was for sure - if the doctor didn't call him in soon he was going to -<p>

"Wade Barrett?" A small, old woman peeked out from a room not far away, looking through the bottom of her glasses to get a better view, her greying hair done up in a messy pony-tail style. "Or do you prefer Bad News Barrett, now?" She gave an extremely tight smile as she turned and walked back into the room.

Wade rolled his eyes, a funny doctor was all he needed right now.

Standing up while fighting the feeling of sickness, the former leader of Nexus followed her into the small, white room - the smell sending his stomach into a tight, knitted knot. He grimaced as he sat down, not even bothering to wait for her to offer or gesture it - the look on his face was enough to give the old-bat a warning not to say anything. She simply gave a fake smile again.

"So, what seems to be the problem then, Mr Barrett?" She asked while glancing over some papers before turning her full attention onto him.

It didn't take that long for Wade to describe what had been happening lately, the throwing-up and sudden feelings of sickness from random smells he was normally okay with. She seemed intent as he explained, frowning a couple of times and giving him strange looks, to which Wade replied with his own until finally she spoke up again.

"Have you had unprotected sex lately?" She asked simply, not seeming phased by her own question.

"...Well, yeah but - " Wade made to protest but was interrupted.

"And you're sure your partner is clean?"

Wade's eyes went wide, a growl coming from the back of his throat as he glared at her once the shock set in. "_They _are!" He sneered at her. "I've been puking more than normal, that's all, obviously it was a mistake coming here." Wade stood and made to leave the room as quickly as he had came in and took a seat.

"Wait!" She called after him, making the Brit turn around with a raised eyebrow. "I apologise, but its best to take in all possibilities with my job..."

Wade looked between the door and her before slowly letting go of the handle of the door, waiting for her to continue.

"Perhaps it's just a stomach bug..." She said more to herself than to her patient.

"As if I didn't think of that." Wade spat bitterly as she gestured for him to lie down on the bed nearby, ignoring his comment.

"I'm going to do an Ultra sound - "

"What?!" Wade sat up from his lying position at what she said, his eyes once again wide.

"It will be easier for me to see what's wrong with you, then I can figure what to do from then..."

Wade was more than a bit weary, but what other choice did he have? It's not like Sheamus or Antonio wanted to hear of him until the next weekend...

"Fine..." Wade growled out as he lay back down, hissing loudly as his t-shirt was peeled up and a cold gel rubbed across his stomach, a small hand-held machine scanned over him. The Brit was able to watch as he saw the Doctors expression changed from normal to concerned and then to all-right freaked out before turning into a frown.

"...Well," she said, surprise and shock running through her tone. "Congratulations; you're pregnant." There was no trace of humour or sarcasm in her voice as she spoke...

...

...

"I beg your pardon?" Wade's face wasn't readable as she turned the small screen around, showing him what he guessed was the inside of his stomach; to small, bean-like things sat in the middle of it.

"You're pregnant." She smiled tightly once more. Wade wasn't sure if she was truly happy for him, or was just trying not to laugh in his face.

"That's impossible..." Wade replied, he didn't know whether he was trying to convince himself as he looked at the screen, or her.

"Usually, yes...You are male after all?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Of course I am!" Wade growled out. Wasn't it obvious? He had a beard for goodness sake! "It's bloody impossible!" Wade continued to protest as she looked between him and the screen. "Woman get pregnant..." He looked a bit shy and awkward as he lent closer to her. "And they bleed for...you know..."

Great way not to make things more awkward, Wade thought to himself as she laughed slightly, taking off her glasses before wiping them clean.

"I'm afraid these scans don't lie, if you don't believe me then take a Pregnancy test, how ever many you need to convince yourself that you truly are pregnant." She responded. "And to be honest, the whom could have been growing all through your life and only now been usable, simply at a slower pace been as you are a male. Or you could have been blessed with this all of your life, but because you are male the egg would have broken away slower, only giving a small amount of blood at a time - you really wouldn't have noticed either way...but I take it your partners are both male?"

Wade was tempted to say no, they were females - just to mess with her head but decided against it and changed the subject. "So what do I do now?" He looked down at his stomach, the gel already taken off.

She took a moment to respond. "You can even tell your partners and hope they want children, or you could terminate your pregnancy..."

"Would you stop saying pregnancy..." Wade huffed out with a glare, though it lacked its normal force as he continued to stare at his stomach. What did he do now? What would Sheamus and Antonio say? More importantly, what would they do?

Wade shook his head, not bothering to say thank you as he pulled his shirt down and left the doctor in the room. He walked out and towards his car, finally letting out a shaky breath once he was inside the safety of it. So many thoughts were running around his head at once, or at least they were until his mobile phone suddenly came to life; blaring loudly in the small space of his car.

Sighing, Wade answered, not in the mood to speak to anyone.

"Hello?" His voice was nothing but a ruffled noise.

_"Ah, Wade, how are you?" _

The former IC champion straightened as he heard Vince's voice come through the other line.

"I'm fine..." If being a pregnant man was fine, then Wade was.

_"Good, good. I was just wondering if you would be up for a fan-signing at the next area?"_

Wade looked up at the roof of his car as if it would show the sky. What could he do? He couldn't say no... "Of course, just send me the details and I'll be there..."

The conversation ended quickly, leaving Wade to nurse his worries as he couldn't help but place a hand over his stomach. If the fan-signing went well, perhaps he would be allowed to wrestle again earlier than planned...but with the baby...Wade shook his head; there couldn't be a baby. He had worked too hard for this job and he had been out long enough on injury...

Maybe he should listen to the doctor, terminate the pregnancy...one thing was for sure - he wasn't telling Sheamus or Antonio - he couldn't lose them...Not over something he had no control over...

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. Poor Wade, he's really at a crossroads, isn't he? :( Thank you for reading and I'm sorry about all the mistakes! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the late update but my muse took a turn for another story X3 I know this is short, but it's better than nothing. Cheers for the reviews/faves/followers. :D Sorry about all the mistakes! : )**

**Lack Of Decorum…Chapter 3: Making A Decision Alone Is Never Good…**

Wade grumbled to himself as he walked around his rather large hotel room, stalking past the bed over and over again, his face tightly knitted into a frown – it seemed the only thing he had been doing lately was frowning or sneering at anything, anyone, he could without remorse. _'Why the bloody hell does it have to be me?' _Wade thought bitterly as he made his way towards the bathroom once again, the door already open, he went in and towards the mirror; looking at himself before sighing heavily. _'What am I supposed to do now?'_

His skin was pale, losing its natural creamy colour and turning more into the likes of Sheamus' skin tone, his green eyes were a simple fragment of what they used to be, losing the sparkle of light that would draw anyone into a trace, now nothing but a blood-shot mess from lack of sleep and even a few sniffle of tears once or twice. His beard, his deeply beloved beard, was now a tangle of facial hair which needed a good trim – his figure was smaller than normal – he had lost some weight when he had received the bad news of his own…How ironic?

Glancing to the side, Wade eyed the small bin in the corner of the room; it was filled with different types of pregnancy tests – all of which so far came back as positive.

The sneer that covered his face had been one that could have broke the mirror if he would have looked at his reflection, instead, he simply pulled down yet another test he had recently done and looked at the results – quickly tossing the small stick into the wall by the bath and shower, growling as it shattered from the force of impact.

Slamming his hands onto the side of the sink, Wade had to gulp down the bile tracing up at the back of his throat. Gasping as the sick feeling finally went away, Wade strolled out of the bathroom for the hundredth time that day before crawling onto his bed and placing his forearm over his eyes; breathing in and out slowly as his mind spinned with multiple thoughts at once.

Here he was, the night before the fan-signing, staying in an actually nice hotel, pregnant and alone. Sheamus and Antonio had no idea he was anywhere near them. Or at least he hoped so. Wade wasn't sure if he could face the two of them and not break down and cry…either that or puke on them. The former Bare Knuckled Fighter still wasn't sure how he was going to tell them, or even if he was going to tell them he was pregnant. How could a conversation like that go down? _Oh hey Sheamus, Antonio; guess what? One of you two knocked me up pretty good and now I'm gonna be a Momma!_

The thought alone made Wade whine uncomfortably.

What would they say? What would they do?

They would call him a freak…And then they would leave him like he was that one toy on Christmas that you loved for all of a couple of days before getting tired of it. It had happened before…just not with two men.

Slowly, Wade removed his arm from covering his eyes and looked down at his stomach, peeling away his dark blue night shirt which had been tucked within his grey joggers, glaring holes into where his supposed "Womb" would be. He poked and prodded it a few times, wondering how of earth there was something else growing inside of him – another human being for goodness sake…

After a while of poking, pushing and patting his lower stomach – Wade decided it probably wasn't doing him any good making himself feel sick again. He couldn't image how Sheamus and Antonio would react, let alone anyone else – Vince, Hunter and the fans! He had worked too damn hard for this body as it was; he wasn't going to let some baby ruin it, or his career! He couldn't…And he couldn't lose Sheamus and Antonio…

"Okay…" Wade spoke to himself as he grabbed his phone, slowly dialing a number. "Time to get rid of a baby…" Waiting for that oh-so-charming doctor of his to pick up, Wade stared blankly at the ceiling – unable to feel any emotion for what he was about to do.

"_Hello?" _Came the crisp voice of his doctor as she spoke. It took her a mere moment to know who she was on with and what this conversation would hold. _"Ah, Mr. Barrett…I supposed you've finally made a decision?" _She asked, not bothering to change her tone, almost making her sound like she was mocking him. Clicking on loud speaker, the Brit continued.

Wade gulped hard as he closed his eyes tightly. "I-I want to know…How do I go about getting rid of my baby?" The former leader of Nexus immediately felt sick to his stomach as he spoke; it was as though his baby was simply yesterday's rubbish.

"_Very well…Do you have the consent of your partner…Or partners?" _It was a question that had Wade frowning and sitting up quickly, ignoring the sick feeling.

"Well no, but I –"

"_Then I can't help you unless you have the consent from the father – "_

"You don't understand –" Wade went to say but growled once she cut him off, again! He didn't even know who the father was...

"_I'm sorry, but no consent, no termination of your pregnancy…"_

Wade placed a hand over his eyes; what did he do now? It seemed that was a question he had been asking himself a lot lately.

After a few seconds passing by without any words, the woman slowly sighed.

"_There is a place where you wouldn't need consent from your partner…They will give you an abortion for the right price…" _

Wade didn't reply. Was she on about some sort of black-market for abortions? Wade opened his mouth a few times only to close it quickly until he heard the door to his hotel room open and close – he had forgot to lock the damn thing. Pressing end call on his mobile Wade shoved it on the side quickly, a light sweat tracing his forehead as he looked up to see Randy Orton standing there – a cold gaze rolling over him.

Wade looked away as he ran a hand through his hair. Please tell him that the Viper, of all people, hadn't over heard the entire conversation?

Randy lent against the door with a blank face, completely unreadable. "I think you have some explaining to do…"

Wade looked up at the ceiling; could his day get any worst?

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Antonio sat by each other in the hotel they were staying at, sitting next to Cody Rhodes and Renee Young.<p>

"So did you two hear the rumors?" Renee smiled brightly as she looked between Sheamus and Antonio.

"What rumors?" Antonio asked as he lent back in the chair he was currently occuping, carelessly eating garlic beard as he glanced at Sheamus who was drinking a banana milk shake.

"That Wade's comin' to a fan signing at the next show." Cody finished with a smirk.

"Really?" Both Sheamus and Antonio glanced at each other.

"What hotel is he staying at?" Sheamus questioned only to receive a shrug from Cody in response.

Renee rolled her eyes. "I saw him last night coming into this hotel, he was in a rush to his room and I never got the chance to say anything to him."

Antonio sighed. Now he felt like shit. Why didn't Wade get in the touch with them? All he had got from the Brit was the same message Sheamus had a couple of nights ago reading -

_Sheamus & Antonio; _

_I'm fine. _

_Love Wade._

It was simply and extremely short, but Antonio had been happy to find out Wade was okay, wondering slightly if Wade had just sent that message to ease them off his back - but didn't think much of it. Now he was here and they didn't even know? Antonio glanced at Sheamus and saw the same look he had; confused, angry and lost all at the same time.

"Come on, fella." Sheamus stood up, ignoring the looks from Renee and Cody as he did. "Let's find, Wade."

**Review Or Pm. Short, but hopefully not too terrible. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so sorry about the wait! And for all the mistakes. **

**Lack Of Decorum…Chapter 4: All Of Me…**

It seemed that trying to explain you were pregnant was hard. Especially when trying to explain you were pregnant and male; two things that normally didn't mix. Ever. Yet here was Wade, sitting crossed legged on his hotel bed, feeling like a child as he was scowled by Randy for not telling him sooner. Huh, explaining you were a pregnant male was easier than Wade first thought… Or maybe it was just from the fact that Wade was able to show Randy the unlimited amount of pregnancy tests scattered around the bathroom floor as evidence.

"Have you told them yet?!" Randy continued to pace as he glared at Wade who pouted.

"…No…" Wade glanced up but quickly shot his eyes down as he caught the Vipers stare. "I wasn't going to tell anyone – "

"So what?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "Were you just going to wait until the baby pops out of you? You do realise you're gonna get fat, right?"

Wade sneered. "Don't remind me..."

"Or were you just hoping no-one would notice?" Randy growled out before seemingly calming down some, soon speaking again - this time slower and more meaningful. "...Or were you just going to have an Abortion and never speak of it again?"

Steel blue met emerald green in an unspoken answer.

"And you would be fine never seeing your baby? Never letting Sheamus or Antonio know they would have been fathers? How could you did that, Wade?" Randy asked as he crouched down by the bed, looking directly into the pools of Wade's eyes. "You should be thankful that you have a chance to be a dad with a partner you love." Randy glanced at the floor for a mere moment before back up at him.

"Randy, I don't know anything about being a moth - father. I don't want anymore time off from work, I don't want my body ruined - I don't even know if I will survive the birth! Or if the baby will..." Wade said as he ran a hand over his head.

It took a few seconds before Randy replied. "I doubt your body would have given you the chance to have a baby if it didn't think you could pull through it."

Wade open his mouth to reply, but before he could, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Wade, are you in there?" Antonio's voice came through the thick layer of wood and paint. "Me and Sheamus were told this was your room..."

Wide green eyes stared into mischievous blue ones.

"I'm going to tell them." Randy said as he made his way to the door.

"No!" Wade shrieked as he followed the Viper to the door, just as Randy opened it, Wade knocked it shut with the side of his body. "You have no right -"

"They have every right to know, one of them must be the father - "

Wade looked as though he was at war with himself as he held the door shut, feeling Antonio or Sheamus grip the handle. He had to wonder why his life got so complicated, in a three-way relationship and now pregnant, why this had to happen to him, he didn't know.

"I know, okay!" He growled in a hushed whisper. "And I'll tell them, just give me some time, alright?" Wade wasn't used to pleading with someone, but right now he could have gotten down on his hands and knees - not that he wasn't use to that...

Randy sighed. "Fine, but you have to tell them, and you are keeping the baby!" He whispered back harshly.

"..." Wade didn't answer, instead he opened the door just as Sheamus was about to ram it and got knocked over.

Wade blinked a few times as he felt a leg between his own, his green eyes weary as he looked up to see Sheamus staring back down at him, Antonio simply peering over the Irish mans shoulder to get a better look at the fallen-upon Brit.

"Hi..." Wade mumbled lamely, giving a sheepish smile as he was met with stern looks from both of his lovers. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'll just leave you three alone," Randy gave Wade a wink of confidence before leaving.

_'Oh grand, now what?' _Wade thought as he carefully shuffled out from underneath Sheamus, grabbing the offered hand from Antonio as he was gently pulled to his feet. He wished Randy hadn't been so damn nosy and bursted into his room like that, maybe none of this would have happened -

Before Wade could finish his last thought, Sheamus spoke up.

"Is ther' somethin' wrong, fella? Why den'tcha call? Why dentcha tell us ye were here?" Sheamus looked truly wounded, as though Wade had seriously hurt him, and it broke the former bare knuckled fighters heart as Antonio looked the same yet tried to hide it and cover it up with a small, fake smile.

"I didn't think you'd want to know..." Wade moved back towards the bed as the door to the room was closed; there was no getting out of this one. "None of us left on the best of terms..."

"So now we don't matter?" Cesaro raised an eyebrow.

"What?! No! I just didn't want - " The Englishman cut himself off, possibly over thinking and taking everything the wrong way, but how else was he going to get them to understand? He couldn't have an Abortion, from the fact Randy would kill him won over that idea, he couldn't just hide it; Orton was right even though Wade hated the thought, he would get fat - there would be little to no chance of hiding a huge stomach from Sheamus and Antonio.

Oh what the bloody hell; so much for not telling anyone and trying to hide it under the rug...

In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Antonio, Sheamus," Wade's voice was weak and almost nonexistent. "I'm pregnant..."

Wade wasn't expecting a good reaction.

Truth be told he was hoping for a reaction that would not end up leaving him alone, in fear that the two men he had found his heart crumbling for the past few days might walk away. Not only from him, but the baby as well. Perhaps they didn't want a kid to bugger up their careers, or maybe they didn't want a freak as their partner - Wade couldn't help but think of the worst possibilities - the good ones were all clouded of by fear and not knowing.

However, what Wade hadn't expected was Sheamus to fall flat on his face and Cesaro to almost follow the Irish man into fainting...

* * *

><p>"How long have you known?" Antonio asked, his deep brown orbs locked onto Wade's as they sat together in the hospital, which now held a slumbering Celtic Warrior who fainted on the spot only a half an hour eariler.<p>

"Does it matter?" Wade looked at the bald man who simply shrugged, his suit tight against his chest and Wade couldn't help but lick his lips.

"No," Cesaro said. "I would rather know now than not at all..."

Wade covered his eyes with his hand. Why did Antonio have a way of finding himself burried deep within the Brit's heart like this, making him feel more than anything he had ever felt before in his life, using his words to make Wade give into every need he wanted...

"And you're fine with me being a freak?"

"You are not a freak," Antonio cut in, moving closer to the trembling Brit, pulling him closer - not caring about the people passing by or staring. And for the first time in a long time, Wade didn't care either, the only one he could see was the man he wanted to give everything too. "You are perfect, you mean more to me than anything else in this world - to have a family with you and Sheamus..." He smiled happily, and Wade could see tears at the edge of his eyes. "It would mean so much I can not put it into words..."

Oh fuck it.

Wade thought before he slammed his lips against Antonio's in a rough kiss, not bothering to break apart as he heard the sounds of a camrea flair to life.

"I can't do this alone..." The former leader of Nexus admitted shyly. "I need you and I need Sheamus..."

It was true. Without them, Wade wouldn't have lasted through the many months away from work, and he knew that though he had wanted to get rid of the baby at one point, looking at Antonio...He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to think that everything could just be hiden away...

* * *

><p>Wade and Antonio stood nervously outside of Sheamus' hospital room, or more like Wade was, Antonio just had his normal smirk bloomed across his face.<p>

"Sheamus is going to hate me..." Wade mumbled as he grabbed the door handle.

"Oh I doubt that very much..." Cesaro smiled when Wade gave him a confused look.

Shaking his head, Wade opened the door.

Glancing inside, he gulped when Sheamus' sleepy blue eyes met his own.

"Hey Shea," Wade greeted as both standing males walked in.

"Aw, fella: did ye get the plate of the van that hit meh?" He held his head, his accent deep and drawled as he spoke.

"Yes," Antonio answered without an inch of sarcasm. "It was F L Zero, Zero R."

"Very funny, fella..." Sheamus failed at a glare towards the bald male before finally gesturing for Wade to come closer.

Wade watched as Sheamus roamed his eyes all across his body, a frown firmly in place as he did. He knew Sheamus wouldn't want to have a little snotball (kid) with him. Looking towards the ground, Wade made to step back, but didn't get the chance as he was pulled closer to the Irish man via his shirt.

"So we finally got ourselves a bun in the oven?" Sheamus snickered to himself happily as he lifted Wade's shirt up to look at the still-abed stomach before running a hand over it, sending a tremble through the Brits whole form; it had been awhile since they all last touched each other. The want, the need and even the love was still there. "We're gonna be Daddy's -"

The bright smile that had been plastered on Sheamus' face suddenly disappeared as Antonio slapped his hand away before running his own over Wade's upper half, ignoring the gasp from the former IC champ as he wrapped his arms around him.

"You can not touch, you need your rest..." Antonio said with mock concern as he began to kiss along Wade's neck, his hand sliding down to the front of Wade's trousers, squeezing him through the fabric.

Wade was lost as he felt his jeans get pulled from his body, his whole being was forced onto Sheamus' bed as the Irish man sat up, his eyes filled with desires. The Brit's inner thighs rested by the Irish mans ankles, if he was to bend down he would be able to give the ginger a blow-job, a well need one from the looks of it. Antonio was behind, Wade's back against his chest as he continued to stroke his member, his own pushing against the ring of muscle within the shaking Englishman.

Sheamus began to grab his own cock just as Antonio thrust into Wade, however the Brit quickly knocked his hand away, bending down as the Swedish superstar held onto his hips, keeping him in place. Pulling down the blanket, Wade slowly let his tongue run a circle around the head of the Irish mans cock, teasing him until Antonio hit that one spot, making Wade arch slightly before taking all of the other male into his mouth, feeling his pale fingers grasp onto his short hair. His moans of pleasure only made Sheamus thrust into his mouth harder...

* * *

><p>Wade disturbed from his slumber as he heard a loud squeak. Cranking open his eyes, the Brit watched as a deeply blushing nurse covered her mouth.<p>

"Sheamus can leave today - " She stampered out before running out of the room, more than likely to tell her friends what she just saw.

Wade shook his head as he shuffled up, his chest resting against Sheamus' and his back pressed against Cesaro in a comfortable warmth. He would have liked to enjoy the moment more, had his stomach not choose that time to twist horribly, the eurge to throw up too strong as Wade darted for the bin in the corner.

It wasn't long after Wade finished that he felt strong arms pull him away from the bin as he panted heavily, hating the feeling of what he just had to go through, their hands pressed against his stomach. The Brit almost whimpered and whined in need as the warmth from the two men he had found himself falling in love with embraced him tightly; he knew he was safe now. He knew they cared. He knew they would be there for him.

Yet a question still plagued at the back of his mind; could something so perfect as this single moment last?

**Review Or Pm. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about all the mistakes but I've been up most of the night. -_- This chapter is sort of like a filler, if you will? :/ Anyway, it's also based on a song called **_**"Run," **_**by ****Stephen Fretwell. ****(Also known as the theme from Gavin & Stacey) **

**Lack Of Decorum…Chapter 5: Tell Me Tomorrow & I'll Wait By The Window For You…**

"So let me get this straight," Vince said with a sigh. He rubbed a hand over his face before turning his attention back to the three males sitting in front of his desk, all staring blankly back at him. "Not only did Wade miss the fan-signing, which I can tell you now, I was not happy about," he pulled a photo out of his pocket next, placing it on the desk. "But I wake up and find this picture plastered on a sport-news channel with the caption; _is love in the air?_"

It was a small photograph of Antonio and Wade when they had kissed in the hospital.

"Now you're saying that not only are you in a," Vince paused for a moment as he paled slightly. "Three-way relationship, but Wade is carrying either yours or his child?" Vince eyed Antonio and Sheamus carefully, both of whom were sitting on either side of Wade. "Is that it?"

Wade, who was wearing a dark green beanie hat, black shades, green top, blue jeans and black boot; his face like stone – nodded briefly. "That's about right." They had all agreed, in some fashion, anyway, that it was best to tell Vince, if anyone, what had happened. Wade disliked the idea from the start, and so did Sheamus, but Antonio said that it was better to tell the truth instead of letting the whole thing get taken from their control.

Sheamus had still disagreed, leading to more than a few arguments until Vince actually rang them and asked Cesaro and Barrett to come in to discus a certain picture that had been leaked to the media, thus Wade dragged Sheamus along – even though the Irish man was positive he didn't want their relationship to come out. Neither did Wade, but what other choice did they have?

People were already starting to find it strange that Sheamus and Antonio were spending so much time with Wade, whether in training or anything else, all they did was stay together now, worried one little thing might cause the baby and/or Wade harm. Plus Wade was certain he had gotten fat, even if both his lovers denied the fact, Wade was 110% certain his once beautiful abs were now swollen thanks to the Ireden inside of him.

_'Ireden'_ A mix between Ireland and Sweden; Wade wasn't sure who the father was and neither was Sheamus or Antonio, so Ireden would have to do for now….Okay, so during one of Wade's rants he had came up with the name, sue him…

"Do you realise how impossible this sounds?" The elder male in the room arched an eyebrow. "I didn't even know any of you were homose –"

"We're not gay." Both Sheamus and Wade glared at Vince, though their boss couldn't see Wade's due to his glasses, Sheamus' was harsh as he sat like a straight plank of wood in his grey cap and suit. There was at least a five foot gap between Sheamus and Wade, Antonio was just smiling to himself at how they were acting as he pulled down his blue shirt and crossed his leg over the other – his grey trousers tightening as they showed off his muscular legs.

Vince opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking. "So just how did…Wade get…you know, pregnant?"

"He wouldn't keep his arse tah the ground, fella." Sheamus said with a bitter tone.

Wade snapped his head towards the Celtic Warrior. "Oh as if it's my fault – "

"I didn't mean it like that fella –"

"So how did you bloody mean it then?!"

Vince was getting paler and paler by the minute as the green and blue eyed males continued to bicker between themselves as to whose fault it was that Wade was pregnant; Antonio finally leaned forwards towards Vince and smirked. "Don't worry; they do this all the time in public. Once we're alone they can't get their hands off each other."

"Too much information…" Vince replied as he looked back to Wade and Sheamus who were still going at each other's throats.

"Well if you're calling that card, then I call rape!" Wade declared as he sat back in his chair, pouting.

"WHAT?!" Sheamus eyes widened. "Ye can't just go and say somethin' like that, fella!"

"Just did, na!" Wade stuck out his tongue, making Vince give a shocked look towards Cesaro.

"And they love each other?" He asked the Swedish superstar.

"Oh absolutely," Antonio replied.

Just as Sheamus was going to respond, Vince coughed loud enough to get their attention. "Okay. I hope you understand that I'll need proof before we go any further…And Wade,"

The Northern lad looked at Vince again. "Yes?"

"If this is true...Then you won't be able to wrestle – " The mood of idiotic bickering shattered into tiny pieces for everyone...

As the words left Vince's mouth, Wade only heard a small amount after that before a loud ringing started to play in his ears, blocking everything else out. The whole room seemed to shrink into nothing, the last of the air escaping through the window. He knew this would happen, but…he didn't expect it to happen so soon…He had at least wanted a couple of matches before going off to have a bleedin' baby.

Wade didn't even bother excusing himself as he stood and walked out of the room, hearing Sheamus call after him but he ignored it. He needed sometime to think. What didn't help was that everyone seemed to be staring at him as he moved from Vince's office, it was as though they had heard the entire conversation and were secretly laughing at Wade and calling him a freak.

Pushing passed almost everyone who dared get close enough; Wade made it to the stairs and walked down them until he finally reached the glass doors that sealed the building. Sometime during the meeting it had started raining, and Wade was actually thankful for the sudden turn in the weather as he went outside, the droplets hitting his face and covering up the tears that threatened to fall…

**Review Or Pm. Poor Wade, baby's messing with his emotions and he won't be able to wrestle for now. :( **** Sheamus is still being a moron and won't except that people are going to find out about them sooner or later. Antonio, ah Antonio; he's just awesome. ;) **

**Next Chapter (cuz I may take a while in updating so I'm putting this here): How will Wade react when he finds out Sheamus and Antonio have a match against Roman and Dolph? What's worst, it is rumoured that Swagger's going to make an appearance. Can Wade hold back and think about the baby or will he go out and kick some arse? Plus, all three get some news, it's up to them whether it's good or bad…**


End file.
